<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>奸臣 by chelseywhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927730">奸臣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseywhite/pseuds/chelseywhite'>chelseywhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>奸臣合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Treacherous, 간신, 공작 | Gongjak | The Spy Gone North (2018), 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseywhite/pseuds/chelseywhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>王国故事的重写与原剧基础上的再创作，时间线从第一季开始前讲起，并包含一二两季。一个奸臣不再是奸臣的故事。<br/>宣祖朝吏曹正郎任崇载不忠不孝，原北韩保卫部科长郑武泽意外从1995年穿越到宣祖朝，两位阴差阳错搞在一起；任崇载在领相赵学洲的安排下成为世子师辅佐李苍，围绕政治与生死草而展开的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Beom-il/Prince Lee Chang, Jeong Moo-taek/Im Sung-jae, Prince Lee Chang/Im Sung-jae, 李苍/任崇载, 郑武泽/任崇载</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>奸臣合集 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>奸臣</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. 朱智勋个人角色水仙，涉及【郑武泽/任崇载】，【李苍/任崇载】<br/>2. 角色出处：【任崇载：《奸臣》】【郑武泽：《特工》】【李苍：《王国》】<br/>3. 之后可能涉及其他cp，目前涉及【赵范日/李苍】<br/>4. 主线剧情是讲述【穿越北韩军官】和【李朝奸臣】的故事<br/>5. 背景是王国宇宙，在原剧剧情基础上有改动，注意本文中任崇载不是燕山君时期的人，而是王国宇宙中的原生人物。<br/>6. 所有角色的设定基本遵循原作，当然也会有私设<br/>7. 【任崇载郑武泽番外】：主要是交代正文发生之前的剧情，和主线剧情是有关的，但因为没有李苍出现而且故事比较长所以单设番外（车比较多，慎入<br/>8. 【赵范日李苍番外】：按照之前看过的相关资料，赵范日这一角色本身在王国剧集中的戏份应该是更多的，但由于演员的一些问题因而删减了他的戏份。我在和_kk老师探讨之后按照我们自己的理解还原了赵范日被删减的戏份，因而本文中赵范日不会在东莱就死掉，会活得长一些<br/>9. 本文虽然车多，不过写车只是作者的目的之一（写车是个非常重要的目的），主线还是个人觉得蛮有意思的剧情。我不想把文中的角色stereotype成某一类型，所以大家可以在看文之后自行对人物进行解读。我的确喜欢这些角色，想去写写“如果他们相遇会怎样”以及王国剧集之外人物身上可能发生的故事，也欢迎大家和我讨论对这些角色的看法。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>第一章</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>文景阁是离东宫最近的一处书阁，相对集贤殿藏书规模小得多，由于无足轻重甚至不画入王宫的地图中，用于堆放杂书和从民间搜集来的野史轶闻，供学士对民间风俗喜好进行研习而用。因籍册平常无奇因而无人把守，只是潦草上锁不欲让外人进入。</p>
<p>对于平日只能读圣贤经书的小世子而言，这一处无人问津的书阁藏着无尽的魔力，他曾听几个学士偶然聊起文景阁的怪事，像是阁中有灯火闪烁，时有响动；或是书籍被移了位，疑为是书中跑出了民间的鬼怪，幽冥作祟。</p>
<p>一来二去，那文景阁就成了鬼怪邪说的源头，宫人们茶余饭后的谈资，也是无人敢涉足的禁地。</p>
<p>李苍自幼对于奶娘讲给他的民间鬼怪故事就极感兴趣，虽然老师和侍讲院的学士伴读都告诉他不可妄信幽冥神鬼，有失王家尊严，但孩子天生的好奇心让他无法不被这座小书阁吸引。</p>
<p>他暗中打探好侍卫们换班的时辰，在宫人都以为他就寝后偷偷从窗户溜了出去，只带了个火折子和一把匕首便一路往文景阁去。</p>
<p>文景阁在王宫的东北角，位置偏僻，无人值守，四周杂草丛生，但夜色里书阁的窗纸晕出一片柔和的黄色，一向上锁的阁中竟真有灯火。李苍没来由地被那光芒吸引，并不感到恐惧，只是轻手轻脚地往门口走去，想从门缝中看看是否真有什么东西被困其中。</p>
<p>如果书中的人物鬼神真能变作现实，该多么有趣。</p>
<p>令他惊讶的是，原本将门环拴起来的锁链如今掉在地上，锁头也被打开了丢弃在一边，门虚掩着留下一条窄缝，一盏灯笼亮着昏黄的光，却也足以看清屋中的情形。</p>
<p>李苍留神着脚下的铁链，大着胆子凑上去向内观瞧，却只见到了更令他讶然的场景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阁中两侧是一排排平行的书柜，分为左右两列，中间留出一条正对门口、供人行走的过道，而在这条过道上，李苍看到了传说中的“鬼”。</p>
<p>躺在绯色衣袍上的鬼看上去并不像鬼，更像是人。腰部以下被书柜遮去，李苍只能看见他赤裸的上身，还有没扎成发髻散落一地的黑发。他仰着头，满面飞红，看起来痛苦又愉悦，身上精瘦的肌肉不时绷紧，肤色在地上绯袍的映衬下更显白皙，整个人像是被什么东西驱使地蹿动着，不断地被顶起又被抓回，他的手指紧紧攥着身下的衣料，似乎想要疏解些什么。十四岁的李苍在听到男人一声没能被压抑住的变调的呻吟时彻底红了脸，尽管是不谙世事的王世子,宫中的生活和偷来的杂书让他过早知晓了男欢女爱之事，对娈风也有耳闻，只是从未亲眼见过。孩童总是比长辈所想象的成熟要早，长在宫中的孩子更是如此。</p>
<p>男人的侧面是极好看的，李苍觉得自己从未见过这样好看的人，年轻的尚宫也比不上他，甚至可以不去计较他是男是女、是人是鬼，精致瘦削的下巴上留着短短的胡须，明明是线条分明与女相毫无瓜葛的一张脸，却流露出一种罕见的诱惑与柔和。一双细长的眼在情事中愉悦地眯起来，像只餍足的猫，这哪里是鬼，分明是书中勾人魂魄的妖。</p>
<p>“阿泽…”男人伸出一只手臂，向被书柜挡住的另一人够去，嘴角上扬的弧度温柔多情，却因为有些红肿的唇瓣显得带了欲念，“过来…嗯慢点…”</p>
<p>被称作阿泽的人十分听话顺从，俯下身来吻他，于是李苍终于能看到一直被挡住的另一人。逆光，看不清那人的面貌，只依稀看到背部裸露的肌肉线条和侧脸锋利分明的轮廓。李苍第一次见其他男人的裸体，与自己尚未发育完全的年轻躯体大相径庭，充满力量和欲望，将身下人牢牢禁锢。</p>
<p>“门好像没锁，”处在掌控位置的男人听起来有些担心，“万一有人…”</p>
<p>“不会有人的…”被圈在地上的男人打断他，把头埋在他的肩窝里，手臂攀附上身上人宽阔的肩膀，在喘息和呻吟中他的话听起来有些含混不清。那双手臂与身处上位的那位比起来细了些，明明也附着练得紧实的肌肉，却在对比映衬下显出几分脆弱。</p>
<p>肉体击打的声音更快，地上的男人的声音毫不遮掩地愈来愈高，那个叫阿泽的不得不亲自堵上他的嘴，吞掉那些支离破碎的呻吟。</p>
<p>一切变得有些剑拔弩张，交缠着的两具肉体绷紧了，贴合得没有一丝空隙，李苍不自觉地吞咽了下。被书柜遮去的一半让这场露骨的风月情事披上一层欲语还休的纱衣，更让人觉得口干舌燥。处于下位的男人攀在身上人后背上的手指都紧张地立起，留下几道浅红的抓痕。极度紧绷和最后几下急促沉重的喘息后便是纯粹的松懈，仍维持着交叠的姿势，刚刚叫得格外起劲的那位看起来满足又疲惫，手指眷恋地捋着身上人的发丝。</p>
<p>“你怎么这么喜欢这个地方？”阿泽翻了个身，调换了两人的位置，把男人从身下翻到自己身上。</p>
<p>“总比在集贤殿好…这里清净，上次差点被大提学抓住。”</p>
<p>李苍心下一惊，居然会有人在集贤殿做这种勾当，如果让金顿那老头知道了必定会气得跳脚吧？年幼的王世子感到一种恶作剧般的快意，最后又看了眼阁中的春色旖旎，不想惊动他们，便轻手轻脚地原路返回。只是脑中牢牢记住了那人乌黑的发、瘦削的身和一张妖精似的脸。</p>
<p>虽说在王宫里行这种苟且之事是秽乱宫闱，但既然是在遍藏下九流书籍的阁中…也算是适得其所吧。</p>
<p>夜风让李苍燥热的身体慢慢冷静下来，他躲过侍卫，再次回到自己房中。</p>
<p>而另一处，阁中的人向门口望去，看到虚掩的门外空无一人，兀自笑了笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>倭寇开始在朝鲜边境有异动那年，李苍十七岁。原本尽量在纷繁政务中抽调时间陪伴李苍的世子傅——时任左议政安炫——受命兼庆尚道观察使，分身乏术，再也无法如此前那般对世子每日耳提面命，急需从朝臣中择一世子师，对年轻的王世子进行教导。</p>
<p>议政大臣们吵翻了天，但随着边境战事吃紧，以赵学洲为首的主战派势力急速扩张，加之手中握有兵权的兵判大监与左议政安炫都站在主战一边，只会读书的贵族更是毫无还手之力。领议政最终选定吏曹侍郎任崇载为世子师，终日伴其身旁，全权负责世子的教习。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂上臣议政已毕，金顿怒气冲冲走出殿去，其余几位大臣与仍坐堂上岿然不动的左议政和领议政行礼后讪讪退下。凉亭中只剩赵学洲与安炫两人，七月流火，本应开始转凉的天气竟闷热得如同凝固一般，只教一旁垂首站着等自家大人起驾的家仆透不过气。</p>
<p>“任崇载？”一字一顿，安炫眼中一向坚毅淡漠的神色被愤怒打碎了一角，不无指责地看向赵学洲，“这就是你答应我的，给邸下择一个好老师？”</p>
<p>领议政似乎早就预料到他的反应，仍是镇定自若看不出心绪的样子，“怎么，安大人对于任大人并不信任？”</p>
<p>“世子邸下为我朝国本，任崇载乃不忠不孝之徒，怎可为世子师？”</p>
<p>“安大人，”赵学洲竟显露出一丝笑意，“既然你我要合作，怎能连这种小事上的信任都不给我？”</p>
<p>“小事？”</p>
<p>“对，小事，”言语低沉得如夏夜中的滚滚闷雷，阴郁的眉眼间辨不出是忠是奸，“与你我的合作、与整个朝鲜的安定相比，这是小事。”</p>
<p>凳腿在石砖地上划出刺耳的吱呀声，安炫站起身来，拂袖离去。</p>
<p>“那么——你最好确保邸下在他身边一切平安。”</p>
<p>赵学洲是聪明人，他只需把话说出一半，无需点破。不论对世子再怎么虎视眈眈，刚刚坐上领议政位子的赵学洲也不会冒着失去安炫这样一位支持者的风险去陷害李苍。</p>
<p>出宫门上轿时，安炫停顿了一下，转头向家仆吩咐了一句：</p>
<p>“去查查任崇载的底细。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安炫当然查不到任崇载的底细。一来当年其父任士洪受其检举满门抄斩，除任崇载外与任家有关的一切人等早就化作白骨；二来任崇载为吏曹正郎，名义上为五品实则早已架空吏曹参议，掌管满朝文武身份库档，想从吏曹查他更是无稽之谈。</p>
<p>纵然有几分担忧，安炫也不后悔自己所做的决定，只是想着尽快与赵学洲联手平定倭寇，而后自己便可重新主理世子的教习。如果顺利也不过几年时间，他手中有南方四道贵族的支持和庆尚道的兵力在，料赵学洲也不敢对邸下如何。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>世人皆知任崇载，源于前任领议政朴琮元的一桩受贿案。此案牵涉极广，牵扯到四道十郡的贵族与朝中十数位正五品以上官员，其中就包括任崇载的父亲任士洪。而任家满门抄斩时，作为家中长子的任崇载却得以独善其身，甚至未及而立之年便一路右迁至吏曹正郎，更与异军突起的海源赵氏往从甚密，即便是人尽皆知的不忠不义不孝，整个朝中却无人敢动他分毫。</p>
<p>海源赵氏得以上位，任崇载必定是功臣之一。安炫坐在左议政的位子上眼看着朴琮元从红极一时沦为刀下亡魂，几乎就在一夜之间，所有的罪行及其证据全部被公布在世人眼前，他一直想不明白究竟是怎样的组织或怎样的人才能不动声色地将如此繁多的罪证收集起来，以至于朴氏几乎一夜之间便被扳倒，竟无分毫还手之力。</p>
<p>朝野中不论哪一派别的大臣普遍认为是赵学洲派手下人去做的，而任崇载则为人奸滑又及天性残酷，早早投靠了赵学洲因而得以苟活。但安炫一直心存疑虑，自赵学洲入朝堂以来，朴琮元对海源赵氏的野心早有忌惮，处处提防，在修政殿中连茶都不喝一口，惟恐赵学洲在茶中做手脚；朴赵之争如此甚嚣尘上，又怎会疏忽大意将如此多的罪证尽数暴露？</p>
<p>另一疑点在于，任崇载乃是朴琮元的门生，初入朝堂之时全靠后者提携开路，安炫曾几次见到任崇载对朴琮元恭敬至极，朴氏对他也是青眼有加。朴琮元对他可以说有知遇之恩，又算是朝中的靠山，那么朴琮元获罪任崇载又怎会毫发无损？朴家当时如日中天，未显颓势，他又为何要与赵氏勾连？</p>
<p>可以说，任崇载所做的一切行为都过于直白，动机又过于隐秘。</p>
<p>他从刑部调出过朴氏所有罪状的相关文书，逐页细读，发现其中许多证据若非与朴琮元极为亲近的家仆或亲属不可能得知，且能够向前追溯十数年之久，十数年前海源赵氏尚未崛起，怎会从当时便能安插亲信混在朴府之中？</p>
<p>但一切都随着朴琮元案的完结成为迷雾云烟，与此案相关的汉城府判官与司狱全部在几年中因各种缘由死去，曾与朴家过从密切的贵族臣子也都遭流放或抄家灭门，知情者仅剩任崇载一人。</p>
<p>这才真叫是…死无对证。安炫把刑部送来的籍册往桌上一摔，一时间陷入茫然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王世子十七岁，照常理说早是该出阁读书的年纪，但在其九岁时领议政上书称在局势动荡、家国不宁之时，一国国本也是唯一的直系男性继承人若日日出宫前往成均馆，路上变数颇多，难保倭国细作不会暗下杀手，因而世子仍居宫中，于集贤殿拜师学习。</p><p>朴琮元这份奏折中陈述的理由教人无法反驳，提出异议便是置世子邸下生死安危于不顾；但安炫早就听出来朴琮元心中打的什么算盘，他是要切断世子与贵族儒生的联系，也让他无法结交外臣；如此一来等到世子即位，他便可以如掌控当今殿下这般掌控世子。</p><p>他稍抬起脸向日月五峰图的方向看去，果然看到屏风前的君王一面应着领议政的话，一面看向自己。</p><p> </p><p>那日他前去康宁殿问安，殿下屏退左右与他寒暄客套。</p><p>“令堂近来可好？”</p><p>“承蒙殿下记挂，家母身体无恙。”</p><p>“近来朝事繁杂，又近年关，安大人恐怕要更劳碌些。”</p><p>安炫正疑心殿下何必提高了音量，还未应答，却见朝鲜的君王用食指沾了茶水在桌案上写下——“请大人任世子傅”。</p><p>此刻他不再是一国之君，而变为一个有心无力的父亲，陷于他人网罗之中只得以这种方式向他求助。</p><p>心头如压上磐石，左议政长跪叩首，回殿下口中与心中的嘱托。</p><p>“臣定当竭尽所能，不负君恩。”</p><p> </p><p>于是不等朴琮元接着说下去安炫便出班跪倒，称领议政思虑周全，自愿请命任世子大傅。</p><p>一向缄默软弱的王传命即刻拟旨，心中清楚这大抵是他这软弱的父王所能为李苍做的唯一一件事了。</p><p>而后朴氏倒下，又有赵氏，赵学洲几次找借口要替换世子师，都被安炫提前甄知，抢先上疏表明自己精力尚佳，仍可亲自负责世子教习。</p><p>但海源赵氏睚眦必报。</p><p> </p><p>李苍在集贤殿见到了自己的新老师。</p><p>即便是跪在地上叩头请安的姿势也能看出他是个身材颀长之人，体态端正雅致，明明跪着却仍有一种近乎僭越的尊贵不羁。</p><p>近些年国库吃紧，世子身为储君自然要以身作则，一切从简，因而拜师礼也免去了诸多繁文缛节。年轻的王世子向老师行礼已毕，嘴上恭谨谦卑地让老师免礼，心中则冷笑着要看看赵学洲给他选的良师、闻名远近的乱臣贼子是何模样。</p><p>任崇载气定神闲地缓缓平身，一张脸也就从上到下慢慢展现在李苍眼前，而世子脸上原本的恭敬温和随着他直起腰身渐渐被惊愕取代。</p><p>细长上挑的眼，平直挺立的鼻，还有留着些胡须、精巧又锋利的下颚。唯独不同的是脸上不再是艳色，而是莫测高深的隐约笑意。</p><p>一时间什么师生君臣纲常道义全都记不得了，只记得昏黄灯光下的这张脸，妖一样的勾魂摄魄。</p><p>“邸下，臣脸上可有什么东西？”</p><p>李苍回过神来，掩口轻咳了一下，对任崇载露出一个不咸不淡的微笑，“没什么，只是觉得老师面色和善，分外亲切。”</p><p>“承蒙邸下抬爱，任崇载愧不敢当。”那双眼睛弯起来，像猫，也像狐狸。他行礼行得夸张，带了几分做戏的意味，却也行得规矩，无可指摘。</p><p>这才像是传闻中奸猾虚伪的任崇载，与那日书阁中的妖无半分相同。李苍告诫自己要做个好世子，谨守尊师之道，努力将思绪集中在典籍上，不做他想。</p><p>毕竟灯光昏暗，兴许是认错了呢。尽管明知那人就是他，李苍仍抱着自欺欺人的念头。</p><p> </p><p>光化门外停着吏曹正郎的官轿，除去几个轿夫外只站了一个侍卫装束的男人，比周围人身量高出许多，只是站着不动也格外显眼。</p><p>日头压山，任崇载施施然从奉贤殿晃出来，对路上碰见的同僚满面笑容、礼数周全，对方即便是对他颇有成见也不得不囿于礼节寒暄几句。宫门外的男人远远看见他不紧不慢的身影，不耐烦地抱起双臂，在霓虹门下像根拴马桩似的杵得直直地等他。</p><p>任崇载大约是也看见他了，步子加快了些，走到他跟前笑嘻嘻地伸手去捏男人胡子刮得光洁的一张脸，被男人黑着脸打开。几个轿夫见怪不怪，任大人也不生气，只是看了看自己被打的手背，换上一副教训人的神色：“郑武泽，你现在是我的侍卫，不能对我不敬。”</p><p>那侍卫一把撩开轿帘，发出不满的哼声，“真是腐朽的封建主义官僚…还不赶快上去？”</p><p>他的口音很特别，咬字很硬，句尾声调上扬，而用词更是奇怪拗口，可任崇载似乎习以为常，只是笑着摇摇头，俯身上车。</p><p> </p><p>任府离王宫很近，规模不大，却也修得讲究细致。毕竟对一个满门皆死而他独活的未婚官员来说，要一间庞大的府邸又有何用呢？</p><p>即便与同品级的官员府邸相比已经小了不少，任府的院落仍显得过于空旷，除去必要的几个仆从和卫队之外再无他人，院中的园林与水景修得颇有意趣，绿竹丛生，却总显凄清，与其说是官邸，倒更像是个文士的雅所。</p><p>任崇载吩咐了几句让家仆将晚膳送到房中，向内院走去，几个随行的家仆都不再跟随，那个高个子侍卫却无所顾忌地同他进去，甚至从进了府邸后便走到任大人前面，俨然一副主人的派头。</p><p>郑武泽刚把舍廊斋的门关好，一转身便被人压在了门板上，内开式的房门被撞得“咚”地响了一声，背脊靠上门板被挤得生疼。他边骂着粗话边下意识地搂住压过来的人，腰带上的黑角仙鹤撞上黄铜兽首，当啷作响，那人连官衣纱帽都来不及脱下便把一双唇贴上来，牙齿不时轻轻噬咬他的嘴唇，非要吻得他舌尖发麻，牙齿发酸才肯罢休。一个吻被拖得绵长粘腻，夹杂着令人脸红的喘息与水声，郑武泽在每次接吻前都在想唾液交换时的卫生问题，却每一次都在亲口尝到任崇载的味道时又心甘情愿地把卫生问题抛到九霄云外。</p><p>等郑武泽因怕他缺氧而强行把他拉开、翻身将他压制在门板上时，吏曹正郎已经气息不匀，眼角带红，两双嘴唇分离扯出一条细细的银丝，偏偏始作俑者又伸出舌尖把嘴唇舔了个干净，像是喝了什么佳酿后意犹未尽，连嘴唇上的残余也不舍得放过。</p><p>纠缠中红色官袍下的一条腿偏偏被卡在郑武泽的股间，任崇载看上去喘得厉害，毫无还手之力，却暗地里隔着衣料抬起大腿去磨蹭郑武泽已经抬头的欲望。</p><p>“唔…！”男人毫无防备，因突如其来的刺激颤抖了一下，牵制着任崇载手腕的双手随之握紧，明明身处劣势的人露出阴谋得逞的得意微笑，轻重交替地蹭着他的囊袋和柱身，让郑武泽不得不腾出一只手去掐住他的腿根。任崇载当然不会放过这个机会，那只手一没了桎梏便立刻驾轻就熟地解了眼前人的腰带，掀开里衣滑进衬裤中，隔着亵裤熟稔地套弄男人已经挺立起来的欲望。</p><p>任崇载很喜欢去逗弄自己脾气暴躁的情人，看他因为自己一个微小的动作而浑身戒备，平日总半垂着眼也瞪起来，用一种愤懑的目光盯着自己，下身却又老实地硬起来。</p><p>“怎么今天总被人盯着看…”他小声地咕哝一句，不等郑武泽反应过来他在说什么就再次把自己缠上去，明明是男人的躯体却格外柔软，“阿泽…我好想你。”他贴上郑武泽的耳朵，故意压低声音，舌尖挑过耳尖和耳廓，满意地感到嘴唇下的皮肤热起来。手从胯下移到腰后，将两人中间本就狭窄的空间彻底缩小为零，性器碰到一起，任崇载扭动起自己的腰让两人的性器不断磨蹭。与郑武泽的压抑不同，任崇载从不吝啬自己的声音，带着羽毛似的柔软撩拨枕边人的心。</p><p>侍卫再也忍受不了，打掉男人的乌纱帽，任由它骨碌碌的在地上滚了几圈，伸手撤去腰间的玉带，却对于红色的公服仍有所顾虑。任崇载看得明白，毫不在意地扯开自己身上的绯袍，甩在一旁的地上，只留一身月白的中衣。布帛撕裂，郑武泽早被他撩拨得耐性全无，能保全他的官衣已经实属不易了。</p><p>于是吏曹正郎瘦长紧致的身体终于展露无疑，帽子被打掉时连带发髻也松散了，长发垂下来竟显得他有几分脆弱无辜，当然要忽略盘上来的一条腿和他抓住郑武泽的手往自己身下送的动作。</p><p>从他们第一次做爱开始郑武泽就发现他的不同，明明是男儿身却有一个永远湿润柔软的后穴，性欲旺盛却在必要的时候能刻意控制，荒诞放荡却又疏离。</p><p>他顺从着任崇载的引导找到那个令人愉悦的穴口，已经一张一合地等着他了，股缝间湿滑一片，指尖刚一探入，肠肉便热情地缠上来，真正是身体力行地邀请他进入。</p><p>“嗯——”三根手指进得几乎毫不费力，郑武泽对他的身体已经十分熟悉，几下便找到那片软肉，任崇载享受地扬起头，发出长长的一声哼鸣，“不够…快点进来…”</p><p>真该死…虽说已经和他维持这样不清不楚的关系几年了，郑武泽还是十分感慨——男人怎么能浪成这样？</p><p>吏曹正郎被翻过去，整个上半身连带浅褐色的乳头都压在门上，虎口覆着老茧的一双手捞起他的腰，性器一贯而入，穴道被顶开后短暂适应了一会儿便一收一松地运动起来，宛如在自发地吮吸。郑武泽早就发现任崇载对站立的姿势格外喜欢，因为他的性器可以进得更深，仿佛只是这样插着不动都能让他格外兴奋。</p><p>他动起来，轻易便倾轧过那片软肉，任崇载从头到脚都颤动起来，声音变了调，悲歌一样的婉转动听，动起腰身迎合身后人的动作，穴道收缩得更加明显，紧致湿热得不可思议。趴在门板上的人侧过脸来看他，眼角染出一片粉红，睫毛打湿后一簇一簇地粘在一起，情事中他总是很容易掉泪，郑武泽早就发现这点了。</p><p>“阿泽…”眼周的湿润和红晕让一双平日里看起来有些淡漠的眼睛流出一分艳色，虽然在哭却仍然带着戏谑，挑战地看他，“舒不舒服？”</p><p>郑武泽看着他有些失语和愤怒，即便他才是居于上位的那个，却总有种被任崇载玩弄于股掌之间的感觉，他总能轻而易举地点燃自己、让自己为他所用。</p><p>可他又有什么办法？只能咬牙报复性地操他操得更狠，妄图逼得他无法承受，只能告饶。</p><p>他成功了，任崇载彻底哭出声来，身子软得几乎全靠腰上的一双手才没瘫在地上，性器的底端被人残忍地圈住，前液让整个柱身湿漉漉的，却无法释放。</p><p>“给我…放开…”本身命令的话语被呜咽冲得七零八落，全没了方才的神气，体内的凶器狠狠撞上敏感点，任崇载几乎尖叫起来，绞紧的后穴让身后男人爽得后脑发麻。</p><p>“任大人，就这么想射吗？”</p><p>顶端再一次碾轧过去，任崇载发出一声挫败的哽咽，门板再一次被冲撞得嘎吱作响，他大概说了什么告饶的话，但脑中已经混乱得什么也记不清楚，只是感到那只罪恶的手终于松开，而自己释放后几乎立刻有滚烫的液体浇在自己的后穴里。</p><p>性器疲软后滑出体外，任崇载轻轻动了动腰示意郑武泽松手，转过来把自己挂在他身上，浑身疲惫松软得一动也不想动；另一位习惯性地把他抱到榻上，由着他把自己拽到身边躺下，侧卧过来环住他，下巴就抵在自己的肩窝上，硌得他酥酥麻麻的。</p><p>除去鼻息一切归为沉寂，门口的铃铛响了一声，应是仆从把饭菜留在了门外。激烈的情事后是空山落花一样的安适平和，人世朝纲也尽数忘了，只留一张床榻便足矣。</p><p>“那个王世子怎么样？”还是郑武泽先开口。</p><p>任崇载有些困倦地打了个哈欠，无意识地蹭了蹭妄图给自己找个舒服的位置放下巴，“唔…还算聪颖，到底是安炫的学生，不过小小年纪就要装得古板老成，真是难为他了。”</p><p>男人嗤笑出声，习惯性地摩挲着吏曹正郎右手中指上的笔茧，“傻子都知道海源赵氏派你去没安好心，不装难道找死吗？”讥讽过后是叹息感慨，“唉，古代官吏就这点政治头脑，难怪历史上朝鲜就没打过胜仗。”</p><p>任崇载斜了他一眼，不无挖苦地反击回去，“可据你所说，‘伟大的共和国’似乎疆域比本朝还小？还是被一个西洋蛮夷之国用一条线割裂开来？”看郑武泽气得瞪圆了眼睛，狐狸一样的男人心情颇好地笑起来，郑武泽觉得自己都能看到他藏不住的尾巴了，“看来你们的官吏也不过如此嘛！”</p><p>“闭嘴！”郑武泽梗着脖子和他争辩，“那是有人害共和国！早晚有一天，共和国将成为世界上最强大的国家！岂是你们这些封建官僚可比？”</p><p>真是一点就着啊，任崇载把自己的笑意强压下去，赞成地点点头，安抚性地拍了拍他的胸口，“好好好，阿泽所言极是，是在下失言，阿泽不要和我一般计较好不好？”</p><p>他早就瞅准了郑武泽吃软不吃硬的特性，只要他一服软并且不对那个国号奇怪的国家进行嘲讽，郑武泽就立刻不知道该拿他怎么办了。</p><p>门外被海源赵氏派来监视任崇载的仆役想破了头也听不明白房中二人究竟在说些什么，又怕留久了被屋里人察觉，只得悻悻地走开。</p><p>任崇载耳尖一动，抬头向门口看去。</p><p>“他走了？”</p><p>“嗯，走了。”</p><p>郑武泽把他推开点起身去拿饭菜，“每天都要演这么一出，那个兔崽子真是不知好歹，”他俯身拎起食盒，关好门，在床侧的矮桌上摆好一碟碟菜品，转头看了仍然侧卧在榻的任崇载一眼，“说真的，要不要我直接崩了他？就说是出城办事在山道遇上了持火枪的盗匪，”他把碗筷码好，从木枕的枕芯中掏出一个方盒，从里面取出一片纸条样的东西，放置在桌上，随后将每道菜品的汤汁用筷子蘸取一点滴在纸条上，见无异样才示意任崇载来吃饭，“交给我去办，姓赵的绝不会看出一点破绽。”</p><p>任崇载懒洋洋地下了床，随意裹了件袍服便盘腿坐到郑武泽对面，“这点面子还是要给赵大人，左右他也听不出什么，不如留着他让赵大人安心。”他低头喝了口汤，看到对面人吃饭拿起碗仍觉得有趣，不由得抬眼多看了几眼。</p><p>郑武泽夹了一筷子菜放到嘴里，心里已经盘算起怎么把那眼线一枪爆头，随后不露声色地将尸体运出城外、布置死亡现场了。</p><p>“用膳的时候不要瞎想，”对面那位一眼就看出来他的心思，好笑地打断他的思绪，“要你动手的时候我自会开口。”</p><p> </p><p>等吏曹正郎处理完积压的公文、沐浴更衣已毕，已是明月高悬了。另一位在一旁不声不响地给几只黑色手枪上油，清点着几个弹匣中子弹的数量。</p><p>“这几支枪天天被你擦来擦去，但几年了也没见你用过，”任崇载不声不响地靠过来，饶有兴趣地看他摆弄那些机械，“还能用吗？”</p><p>郑武泽炫耀性地把其中一把枪套在手指上转了一圈，“这东西在你们这儿用完就没了，当然要等到最紧要的时候。”</p><p>他起身到书柜面前，将右手边第二个格子里的一个白玉花瓶左右扭了几下，书柜向左右两侧移开，漏出挖在墙上的暗格。</p><p>暗格不深，却足够宽大，木质的基地上根据枪械的形状挖出了空档，郑武泽把几把枪归位，只留了一把小巧的左轮手枪，随后再次按照一定次序转动白玉花瓶，于是一切又回归原位。</p><p>“你非要把枪放在床头吗？”任崇载不无抱怨地问他，倦怠地爬上床躺在里侧，“你不是说即便是你们的枪也会走火？”</p><p>“放在我枕边，就算走火也打不到任大人，”他再次检查了门栓和系在门窗底部的铃铛，还有书柜夹缝中和花瓶上的头发，见一切没有异样便回到任崇载身后躺下，将那把手枪放在枕边，“睡吧。”</p><p>任崇载被他从后面抱着，翻了两页书听到身后人逐渐平稳的呼吸声，体温包裹着他，周身的环境过于舒适，眼皮也开始发沉，他这才吹熄了灯，合眼睡去。</p><p> </p><p>郑武泽是被冻醒的，只觉得身旁冷的要命，如果不是因为身旁的人还在不住打颤他几乎要以为被里躺了一具尸体。</p><p>他赶忙点上灯，不出意外地看到枕边人双眉紧锁，睫毛急促地翕动着却仍未睁眼，额发被冷汗濡湿，一张脸上毫无血色，双手扭曲僵直地握在胸前，骨节泛白，指甲深深嵌进肉里。郑武泽用掌心包裹住他紧握的双手，不断叫他的名字，一遍又一遍，直到他终于睁开双眼。</p><p>他太熟悉噩梦惊醒后的任崇载了，不哭不叫，只是双眼迷茫空洞地望着他，仍然抖个不停，还不能分清哪一端是梦境哪一端是现实。从睡梦中到梦醒来，整个过程不发出一丝响动，若非他就睡在旁边是绝不会知晓他梦魇了的。</p><p>他发不出声音，只是做了口型告诉他“冷”，郑武泽再次把他圈进怀中，尽可能地增大接触面积，把自己当暖炉，活像抱了块冰，又怎么都捂不暖。好不容易体温稍有回升，掌中的双手终于放松了些，郑武泽抬手看了一眼，瞧见几个由白转红的月牙印。</p><p>“看来把他们都杀了也无济于事啊…”任崇载背靠着他，刚刚找回的声音像只墨汁干枯的毛笔，疲惫得声音小到他刚好能听见，“阿泽，我是不是做错了？”</p><p> </p><p>任崇载从小体弱，是被姊姊带大的，母亲从他生下来没多久便死去，只留一座牌位供人祭拜。任家的长女传闻与夫人很像，温柔多情，知书懂礼。</p><p>由于身体孱弱，任崇载从小被养在府中，早年是姐姐教他识字，他天资高，开蒙早，父亲考虑到他的身子便请了先生来家中教他读书。任士洪一门心思扑在公务上，仕途之上却屡屡碰壁，他从小便能听到书房中传出父亲的长吁短叹。</p><p>任士洪本也风光过，但夫人江氏死后，原本在朝中颇有威望的江家也开始遭遇变故，逐渐没落。朝野中任士洪再无靠山，而早年结下仇怨的官员还虎视眈眈准备伺机参奏将他贬出汉阳。内外交困时，他选择了全州朴氏。</p><p>朴琮元早就注意到任士洪，知他怯懦却有野心，本不以为意，却也要做做表面功夫，接受了他的请求到府上一叙。</p><p>正堂之中，任士洪携独子任崇载给领议政大人问安。</p><p>刚满七岁的任崇载向朴琮元问了好便跑回后院去找姊姊了，时任领议政嘴上称赞着茶叶清香，任士洪却能看出他不时往后院的方向瞥去。</p><p>“士洪鸿鹄之志，其心可佩，朝中之士若皆如士洪，天下安能不平？”朴琮元抿一口茶，捋了捋已经花白的胡须，听到后院中孩子的笑闹声罕见地笑了起来，领议政在朝中众人面前的形象向来是慈眉笑眼，此刻的笑意却让任士洪没来由地后背发凉，“只是老夫历经两朝，可以告诉士洪，成大事者必先有所失，而后有所得，士洪明白老夫的话吗？”</p><p>后堂中任家姐弟正逗弄着瓷缸中的金鱼，指节敲击缸壁，几条金鱼本在几棵招摇的水草中间怡然自得，被不知从何而来的震动惊吓，四下逃窜，却又被困在白瓷缸中，无处可去。</p><p>领议政回府。晚膳后任士洪将任崇载召到书房中，告诉他明日起教他的先生不会再来，而他则要入朴府，由领议政大人亲自教习。</p><p>“崇载要听领议政大人的话，这是无上的恩德，”任士洪摸了摸他的头，“可不是谁家孩子都有机会的。”</p><p>官宦人家的孩子懂事早，只是听说要离开家，不免还是感到不安和不情愿，他略低了头，“孩儿明白…只是这样就不能时时见到爹和姊姊了。”</p><p>任士洪喉头梗了一下，却又拍了拍他的肩膀，“傻孩子，又不是一去就不让你回来了，爹和姊姊会时常去看你，你若听话朴大人也会准许你回家探望的。”</p><p>只可惜官宦人家的孩子懂事虽早，许多事情也只是以为自己懂得。</p><p> </p><p>“你是错了，”郑武泽的语气带着他一贯的斩钉截铁，“错在让他们死得太容易。”</p><p>任崇载此时稍微缓过来一些，听他这么不容置疑地说这种话一下子轻松了不少，原本收缩得发疼的心脏也重新舒展，自如跳动。</p><p>“你怎么就这么信我？”任崇载往身后转头去看他，声音仍有些哑，好在已经找回了平日的语调，“若我真是世人口中的不忠不义不孝之徒呢？”</p><p>“那又怎么样？反正我也不是什么好人。”</p><p>方才还心有余悸的那位现在彻底笑出声来，就着回头的姿势用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，“能遇见阿泽，实为任某一大幸事。”</p><p>每当他说起这种文绉绉的肉麻话郑武泽就会翻他白眼，但任崇载知道他耳根定然已经红了一片。</p><p>“你当然应该觉得幸运，在你们这个腐朽落后的年代能见到共和国的海外安全科科长，”郑武泽抬手熄了灯，把被子拉上来点盖好，带上了点警告的语气，“别再做梦了啊。”</p><p>这话有如咒语一般，任崇载听话地闭上眼，果真一夜安眠。</p><p> </p><p>赵学洲看了安插在任府的眼线所传回的密报，与从前一样只说任崇载与那个姓郑的侍卫日日耳鬓厮磨，说的也都是些颠三倒四不知所云的话，没有丝毫异样。</p><p>这眼线的家眷都掌握在他手中，所传的讯息应是不会有假。只是赵学洲愈发看不懂任崇载其人，站在海源赵氏一边的官员府中都有他的眼线，几年下来任崇载是最安分守己的一个，几乎到了不思进取的地步。除了断袖分桃的癖好他作为自己的党徒几乎无可指摘，在吏曹把他交代的事情办得有模有样，而朝中虽不乏身居高位的官吏恨毒了他，他却也能左右逢源；赵学洲是清楚他的能为的，不论是明面上的治学从政还是见不得光的卑鄙之事，只要他吩咐下去都能让任崇载做得尽善尽美又不露痕迹，他也从不邀功，不向他有所求。</p><p> </p><p>“崇载以为天下之重，重在宗庙社稷；为臣子者须扶正王室，王室正，则天下可平，”几年前任崇载投奔到仍在做右议政的赵学洲门下时不过二十岁，端的是能言善道、目光灼灼，“内外之臣，明此理者唯赵大人一人耳，崇载不才，愿为大人效犬马之劳。”</p><p> </p><p>他当然知道任崇载多少有些口不对心，但官场本就是互相交换、互相利用的场所，在这种地方奢求真心才是愚蠢的表现。只要任崇载能够助他扳倒朴氏，那么他也不介意给任崇载做个顺水人情，让他得到他想要的。</p><p>即便他早已为坐上领议政的位置做好了准备，他也没想到这一天会来得如此迅猛。几乎不到两年的时间，朴家便从原本的根深叶茂变得徒有其表，朴琮元的已逾耳顺之年，身体每况愈下，案发前已经病得无法出府，议政府的实权已落到安炫和赵学洲手中。而朴琮元的门生党羽中间也纷争不断，甚至有许多投到了他的门下。而就在朴琮元在领议政位置上苟延残喘时，一封告密信投到了汉城府，其中直接列出朴琮元卖官鬻爵，徇私舞弊，加之私造羽箭，有谋反之嫌。</p><p>最后对于案情的彻查和审理当然是由赵学洲亲自安排，只是等到朴琮元受审之时，他已经状若痴呆，面对问询毫无反应。</p><p>真正令赵学洲感到诧异的是在告密信递到汉城府的第二天，告密信的消息尚未发出，任崇载便在大朝之上出班跪倒，声泪俱下参奏其父任士洪串通朴琮元，联系平安、咸镜、江原、全罗四道的贵族，私造羽箭与女真勾结。并递上二人来往信函和钱庄会票，一番说辞入情入理，证据确凿，殿下当即下旨将任士洪押入汉城府受审。</p><p>后来朴任两家满门抄斩，任崇载检举有功便不治罪，因任士洪罪大恶极因而不必守孝，仍留吏曹听用，三年后在赵学洲的主持下升至吏曹正郎。</p><p>他曾多次试图调查任崇载与任士洪的关系，却总得到答复说任家公子从小体弱，在家中与父朝夕相处，情感深厚。任士洪原有一女，于任崇载八岁时送入宫中为昭媛，次年染疾去世。</p><p>也许是任崇载不满父亲将长姐送入宫中，因长姐之死而怨恨父亲？但这与他背叛老师朴琮元又有什么干系？</p><p>任崇载看起来行事荒唐，实则精明圆滑，像条泥鳅似的愣是让他手上抓不到一点把柄，这让赵学洲感到很不舒服。此次择任崇载为世子师，也是让朝中的目光一下都聚集在了他的身上，若有什么风吹草动也更容易把握。毕竟眼前最要紧的事不在宫中，而在边境。</p><p>门帘一响，赵家长女奉了茶进来，她似乎说了些什么，左不过是些嘘寒问暖的话，赵学洲没有留意。满心想着的是那个御医李承熙所呈上的一株草，几乎还能看见浓艳蓝紫留下的残影。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自任崇载走马赴任世子师已过去一月有余，李苍本以为他接任这个世子师不过是做做样子，毕竟本朝历代世子师及世子傅中鲜少有真正每日入宫教导世子的，谁知任崇载虽然看上去不着边际，实际上却是恪尽职守。</p>
<p>他之前听安炫说起，任崇载不曾入成均馆，此前朝中两班的年轻儒生更是对他闻所未闻，却刚过二十便文科及第，并在主考官朴琮元的亲自保举下入集贤殿为修撰。因而对任崇载讲书谈经的功夫李苍早有预期，但让他没想到的是任崇载刀法精妙，甚至不必再请武师进行教导。他也发现比起占据正统的朱子学，任崇载更愿意直接讲解经书本身，并为他引各家注解，对比其中的异同。</p>
<p>一时间仿佛有三个任崇载站在自己面前：一个着朝服，满脸的阴险奸诈；一个如书中艳鬼，不着寸缕；还有一个着公服，气定神闲又头头是道，学富五车却毫无书生酸气。</p>
<p>“邸下，您在听吗？”</p>
<p>世子回过神来，含糊应了一声。任崇载哪里会被他骗到，只是恭敬地垂了眼，嘴上却仍然步步紧逼：“那请邸下说说看，方才臣讲到哪里。”</p>
<p>李苍心下慌乱，看了一眼面前摊开的左氏春秋，翻在文公十八年冬十月一页。他记得方才似乎听到了“莒弑其君庶其”，便胡乱答了出来，待到任崇载再问他是为何意，也只能干巴巴地答出字面文意。</p>
<p>世子师无奈地笑了笑，倒也不恼，看了看日头也该休息片刻，索性合了书叫人奉茶。已是初秋，廊外的文竹绿得有些心不在焉，天渐转凉，他又着人为李苍取来了披风。</p>
<p>“邸下方才在想什么？”等宫人出去，他才为世子倒了茶。</p>
<p>李苍整理好自己的披风，还是道出了自己的疑惑：“老师究竟是个怎样的人呢？”</p>
<p>对面向来处变不惊的那位显然愣了一下，端茶的手也有所迟疑，看向李苍的眼里显然多了些惊讶的意味。但这惊讶也只出现了片刻，他很快整理好表情，仍是一片圆融的平静。</p>
<p>“邸下怎么想起来问这个？”</p>
<p>“我曾听说您检举了自己的老师和父亲，都说您是不忠不孝之人，”年轻的世子面对他时总自称为“我”，也并不瞒他，他知道聪明如任崇载早知道朝中百官对自己的评价，因而也不避讳，只见对方听到“不忠不孝”四字毫无波澜，甚至眯眼笑起来，李苍心头莫名被他的毫不在意气得发堵，接着说下去，“可我与老师接触一月有余，只觉得老师能为出众、才思敏捷，比起集贤殿的学士只高不低。”</p>
<p>“邸下，才学不能代表德行，您用人之时千万要牢记此点。”</p>
<p>“但我不觉得老师是不忠不孝的大逆之人，”李苍有些激动地向前倾了身，碰上面前桌案，茶汤从杯中荡出，但他也无暇顾及，“所以，老师您究竟是怎样的人？”</p>
<p>任崇载慢悠悠呷了一口茶，又翻开左氏春秋到方才讲到的那一页，“莒纪公有两子，却宠爱幼子而废长子，且行事多逾于礼，是为‘莒弑其君庶其’。历来多以太子仆弑君而称其不忠不孝，”他又翻开另一本春秋集解，“而苏子由则以为太子仆行此大逆之举源于莒纪公先坏礼法，废长立幼，且在国中多行不义之举，因而太子仆弑君乃是‘称国’以弑，反而发乎礼。”</p>
<p>任崇载再次将书合上，直视李苍，世子似乎很少看到他不带笑意的神色，“而如今朱学大行其道，苏学不过末流异说，那么世人眼中太子仆自然是不忠不孝的大逆罪人。邸下明白该如何做君王了吗？”</p>
<p>李苍点头，自以为听懂了老师的意思：“对人的德行进行评判时应广纳谏言，以明耳目。”</p>
<p>他的老师听罢却大笑起来，“不，邸下所说是为学之道，为政之道则在于明知其情可悯，为保其位仍顺天下人之口舌，以太子仆不忠不孝处之。”</p>
<p>说罢任崇载不再看他，只是起身行礼说今日课程已毕，请邸下好好温习，随后便转身向外走去。</p>
<p>“老师！”王世子叫住他，囿于身份尊卑他不能一走了之，只得转过身来，世子一双清明的眼直直地望他，少年稚气仍压不住王家尊贵，“苍若为王，必不会以您所说作‘为政之道’，若为政与为学之道相悖，为学又有何用？天下人可能偏听偏信，王却要兼听则明、拨乱反正，如此消除不义，而非为稳其位错冤忠臣良民，这才是李苍所以为的为政之道。”他撂下话后不等任崇载反应便先行起身离去，只给老师留下一个单薄的背影。</p>
<p>日头西坠，宫中的一切都染上一片金红，盖住了业已显露的初秋的萧索。李苍走后任崇载原地站了一会儿，转身融入金红之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚间温书时，李苍盯着那句“莒弑其君庶其”反复想着任崇载所说的话，他有些后悔最后逞口舌之快撂下的话，仅凭“苍若为王”这一句任崇载便可以回赵学洲面前说他存有僭越之心。安炫前些日给他寄来的信中反复叮嘱要慎言慎行，任崇载极善伪装，因而不可轻信。</p>
<p>可李苍越与他接触越感到任崇载其人与安炫的描述和宫中传言相去甚远，他见过任崇载与其他官吏寒暄接洽，即便是连深居宫中的世子都知道与其不睦已久的官员，任崇载也能礼数周全得无可指摘；可他作为自己老师的时候似乎不再那般虚假，常流露出些去掉矫饰后的平静冷淡。手握刀柄时锋芒毕露、英武逼人，焚香抚琴时又是隐士般的清高潇洒；讲到自己所喜爱的篇章时神采飞扬；到了朱子学的章目又冷了下去，嘴上讲得轻车熟路，眉宇间却常带讥诮。</p>
<p>想想初见老师的场景，难怪他会对朱子学如此反感。</p>
<p>世子对着书本愣怔了半晌，突然反应过来自己似乎对老师的观察过分细致入微，这在过去是从未有过的。而且与老师一月多相处下来即便看到了他的这么多面，李苍仍无法忘记文景阁中的春色，他后来也曾在夜间再溜出去观看，那样动情的艳色却再也不曾见到，文景阁失了鬼怪，也不过是间破旧书阁。十七岁的少年即便学了“存天理，灭人欲”，也终究抵不过身体的变化，每每想起那个夜晚身下之物总是向上抬头，闹得他面红耳赤。</p>
<p>李苍懊恼地把脸埋到书桌上，拍打自己的脑袋企图把这些淫邪祟念从脑中敲出去，却只是反复想起任崇载，还有他今日上课时最后说的一番话。分明是有难言之隐，却仍要让自己、让天下人相信他就是个未入狱中却罪孽深重的奸臣。他放下手来，把脸埋在手臂中，茶果桌送进来也没抬脸，宫人只当他温书劳累，小憩片刻，便也没有打扰。</p>
<p>他听见宫人和左翊卫的交谈，随后便听到书房的门缓缓打开，有人蹑手蹑脚走动的声音。</p>
<p>“今日当值的必然又是那个黑脸的胖翊卫！”李苍腹诽，却并没抬头，听到自己的茶果桌上果然传来响动，只仍装作熟睡不作区处。他了解过左翊卫的薪俸，的确是过于低了，加上近年来年成不好粮价飞涨，生活更是艰难。左右自己心中烦闷吃不下去，与其白白扔掉不如让他拿去。</p>
<p>听说这个叫什么英的好容易才考中了武科举，李苍听他拿茶果和动作的响动便知道，考不中是有原因的。又想起任崇载，行走来去、起身落座全都无声无息，连呼吸声都比旁人轻细，饮茶时更是……</p>
<p>为什么又开始想他！李苍烦躁地动了肩膀，听到面前的响动骤然停止，不得不咬住嘴唇防止自己笑出声来。估计是吓着这个茶果贼了。</p>
<p>一直等听他出到房外，李苍才抬起脸，喝了茶继续温习今日所学。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>月圆得很，照得任府后园中一片澄明，园中只剩秋菊仍开得舒展，花茎下却堆起了落叶。这个时节是最受任家大人青睐的，凉而不寒、天气清明，用他的话说有一种“将成未就”的美感。于是这一时节舍廊斋的木栅格门总是到家主就寝后才关上，只为在凛冬到来前多看看园中秋色。</p>
<p>任崇载在宫中督着李苍读了一天的汉书，回家又处理了半天公文，此时乏得很，在舍廊斋的矮桌前连坐也懒得坐，只是躺在郑武泽腿上看书，却感觉到坐着的那位一只手来来回回地捋着自己的一缕头发。</p>
<p>郑武泽平时十分抗拒这种在他看来过于“小家子气”的动作，不过经年相处下来，在任崇载的坚持要求下也半推半就地养成了一些微小的习惯，这些习惯像梦呓一样只在主人不经意或心不在焉时才无意泄露出来。</p>
<p>吏曹正郎把书放下来，侧头仔细看了看郑武泽，的确是心绪不佳、深思熟虑的样子，忍不住抬手去挠他刮得光洁的下巴。</p>
<p>“在想什么？”</p>
<p>郑武泽回过神来，手上的动作也停了。向门外看了看，今晚那个赵家的眼线被任崇载差出去了，说话还算安全。</p>
<p>“你很欣赏宫里那个学生吧？”</p>
<p>原本笑眼弯弯的那位看来吃了一惊，却见男人并无愠色，便也放下心来，接着打趣他道：“阿泽是在吃醋吗？”</p>
<p>男人翻了个白眼，任崇载当然也知道郑武泽不会那么小孩子心性，只是看着他一本正经的样子格外想逗一下。</p>
<p>“我发现你最近不大一样。”</p>
<p>看来是要说一会儿了，任崇载的脑袋动了动，调整到一个舒服的位置，要好好听听他想说什么。</p>
<p>“一开始你下了课出来都是一身轻松的样子，但最近有些心不在焉，”郑武泽从一旁拉过毯子把任崇载裹起来，语调仍然是他独有的满不在乎，“而且这半个月你似乎格外宝贝你的官服，也不常去赵学洲那里了，”满不在乎里藏着的是一针见血的锋利，带上了点审讯的色彩，“喂，你是要换主而侍了吗？”</p>
<p>真不愧是阿泽。任崇载心里感叹，他本以为自己藏得够好的了，却也没注意到这些细节。他过去的确是对官服毫不在意的，每每回到府中都是胡乱脱了扔在地上，任由那罗衣皱成一团，总是郑武泽对这类官家配给的服饰十分看重，云雨之后要去帮他拾起来挂好。而最近回到府中他都会先将官衣挂好，纱帽也不再四处乱丢。却没想到这点破绽被郑武泽抓住了，果然是旁观者清啊。</p>
<p>“要换也没什么，提前和我说一下，我也好提防着赵大人来对你暗下杀手。”郑武泽捂嘴打了个哈欠，他清楚赵学洲的为人，睚眦必报，任崇载若是背叛他绝对是件麻烦事，但也不是无法脱身。</p>
<p>“阿泽真是心细如发，”任崇载赞许地点点头，“谈不上换主，只是…”见他敛了笑意，郑武泽知道自己猜对了，“只是在那孩子身上看到了些不寻常的东西。”</p>
<p>“你觉得他会是你们这个时代的伟大领袖？”郑武泽挑眉，他曾见过一次那孩子，是几年前任崇载兼任集贤殿学士时，他随从入宫，碰巧瞥见了轿辇上的小世子。那般瘦弱的孩子身上会有什么不寻常的东西？</p>
<p>任崇载早就习惯了他的用词，许多字句本无区别，不过是不同时代不同人为了标榜自己而采取的不同说法而已。他起身与郑武泽相对而坐，郑武泽看到狭长眼中流转的光，连眉梢都显得格外兴奋。除了在床第间还很难看到他有这样的表情。</p>
<p>“邸下可以成为朝鲜最贤明的君主，”他拉住郑武泽的手，带了些恳切和请求，“阿泽，我想帮他。”</p>
<p>他触到任崇载的脉搏，血流奔涌的速度格外快，那只手却格外凉，他本以为经历了种种波折任崇载早就对官场和政治冷了心，做官也好党争也罢，不过是逢场作戏在逆流之中明哲保身而已，却不想这国家未来的领导者让他重新找回要做出改变的渴望，发现自己终究是热血难凉。上次见他对官场如此热心，还是六七年前的事，只是当年与如今是截然不同的，如松江映月之于烈火朝霞。</p>
<p>他不知道是什么让任崇载做出这样的决定，也不要他解释证明自己的判断，只是从心底对这个他几乎一无所知的小世子产生一种感激。</p>
<p>郑武泽不是不熟悉他眼中的光，他自己也曾对伟大领袖、对党、对国家有过这般淬过火样的热忱。想来也是许多年前了，共和国的一切都如同幻梦一般遥远。</p>
<p>只不过现实总是残酷，不会总能恰逢其时，历史中人总是如履薄冰，不知道下一步踏出去是平安无事还是覆没于寒潭之中，只有后来者在岸边笑看逝者，感慨他不过踏错一步、满盘皆输。</p>
<p>只是这段历史不是他的历史，这个国家虽仍是朝鲜，但除去任崇载之外的一切都与他无关。他不在乎下一步踏出是否会被吞噬，那种思前顾后的生活他在保卫部已经过够了。</p>
<p>“反正也闲得无聊，”郑武泽耸了耸肩，看向书柜的方向，“你想怎么帮？”</p>
<p>若说当今世子今后即位存在的最大隐患，必定就是当朝领议政了，任崇载想要为他开路，根据情报部门人员的经验而言必然是要移除赵家这座大山。</p>
<p>任崇载看出他又在盘算着那几把枪，估计已经开始想着怎么刺杀赵学洲了，忍俊不禁地抬手点了一下他的鼻子，“别又开始想着打啊杀啊的，邸下要当明君，光是朝中无权臣是不够的。”</p>
<p>“根据现代的经验来讲，如果想改变你们领导人大权旁落的现状，就必须要建立属于领导人自己的权威，”郑武泽伸手把桌案上的三枚镇纸排成一排，从左到右挨个点过去，“第一种建立于法律的基础上，这在你们这个时代基本不可能；第二种要靠领袖的个人魅力，除了共和国光辉伟大的金日成和金正日同志没有其他领导人能做到，”即便看到任崇载挑眉看他，郑武泽也半玩笑半认真地坚持自己的观点，“第三种是最弱的，建立在血缘上，也是为什么你们封建社会每个朝代无法长久的原因，尤其遇上不够强硬的继承人，基本形同虚设。”</p>
<p>经年累月下来，对于郑武泽一套过于现代的表达方式任崇载已经能听个七七八八，虽然他自幼学习儒家经典，却也早就发现郑武泽所说的各种统御之术有其格外实用的特点，他的时代似乎不谈道义，而将政治、将国家视作统治工具。朝鲜自开国以太宗、世宗朝为最盛，自中宗起，始有党祸外戚，到了本朝王权已一再被削弱——过去姓朴，如今姓赵。郑武泽的话说得直白，但也不无道理。</p>
<p>“我记得之前听你提及共和国，谈到国君格外重视军队？你便是其中一员。”</p>
<p>“不是国君…是将军，”郑武泽听到把“国君”这样的字眼安到白头山血统的头上，简直气不打一处来，“你听起来像是个美帝国主义的记者。”</p>
<p>任崇载好笑又无奈地叹了口气，饶是郑武泽已经来到本朝这么些年，一些被训练成本能的反应和政治敏感度也没有淡化多少。</p>
<p>“是我失言，向‘伟大领袖'致歉了。”</p>
<p>前任北韩军官说归说，到底还是听出他的弦外之音，“怎么，你想打造一支专门效忠于你学生的军队？”</p>
<p>“我不过区区五品吏曹正郎，你也太高看我了。”他又重新躺回郑武泽腿上，腰压上对方刚刚放过来的软垫。</p>
<p>“说来你对赵学洲还是认可的，让他辅佐你学生不一样能富国强兵？”</p>
<p>“若是赵大人愿意一心辅佐邸下，我也就不必操心了。”</p>
<p>任崇载向他投来一个意味深长的眼神，郑武泽想了想赵学洲把他派去当世子师的用意也就了然，“他不喜欢你学生也正常，看他这么器重你就知道他对于柔柔弱弱的小王子不会有什么好感。”</p>
<p>“不错，今后邸下即位，他定然信不过将大权交到邸下手中，那么邸下便会成为第二个当今殿下，”任崇载的手搭上坐着那位的膝盖，若有所思，“朝中绝不仅他一人有此顾虑，邸下天性仁德，但若想比肩太宗、世宗，必先震慑群臣，而后方能行德政于天下。”</p>
<p>郑武泽心中感慨万分，任崇载平日里看起来对儒家纲常不屑一顾，他却早已看出这人归根结底是个彻头彻尾的士大夫，仍然抱着为政以德譬如北辰这类理想。</p>
<p>“可你也说了，你区区一个人事部副部长也没办法给他组建嫡系部队，我那几把枪也不够给他威震内外。“</p>
<p>“我是不行，所以要拜托阿泽。”</p>
<p>看到任崇载笑眼弯弯地看着自己，郑武泽的眉毛挑得更高了。</p>
<p>“我除了那个你走后门买来的武科文凭什么都没有，你想拜托我什么？”</p>
<p>“既然阿泽所在的朝代军队如此强大，阿泽又本就出身行伍，自然可以改造我朝的养兵练兵之法，精进火枪武器制造。”</p>
<p>他说得云淡风轻，好像这是什么顺理成章、信手拈来的事情。</p>
<p>…西巴。郑武泽看着任崇载笑眯眯的一张脸感到十分头疼，头疼于他又生气又奈何不了他。</p>
<p>“你要让我在这个鬼朝代给你们的军队进行现代化改良？你不如让我想办法回共和国给你把核武器搬来。”</p>
<p>任崇载听了他的讽刺笑得更开怀了，“你不是和我说，‘革命建设的方法必须符合本国局势’吗，你未曾见过本朝军队，怎么能轻易下论断呢？”</p>
<p>好一个圆滑狡诈的奸臣，都能活学活用主体思想来压他了。</p>
<p>“我是没意见，但我在你们这儿和军队毫无瓜葛，怎么人家就能任我调查？”</p>
<p>狐狸样的人早预料到他会答允，心情大好地拉着他去了床上。</p>
<p>“这就不劳阿泽费心了，我自有办法。”</p>
<p>园中秋意渐凉，房中却是一片春色。郑武泽从没注意过自己七年前是何时节来到李朝，也没想过任崇载为何如此青睐初秋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郑武泽最初是不赞成任崇载去顶世子师这个位子的，按照他自己的经验来讲，老师和国家未来的继承人走得过近往往都会惨然收场。而如今他却有些庆幸，这份教书的工作让任崇载得以离朝堂相对远些，即便是他这个局外人都能在街头巷尾、光化门下察觉到以大提学为首的士林派与海源赵氏一派的针锋相对。他已经不止一次在光化门外等任崇载时看到两派文官当街大打出手，扯帽子揪胡子的架势倒教人忘了这群官吏素来最讲究礼义仁德，还常常以此为藉口相互倾轧，弹劾朝中官员。有时任崇载下课出来，那边还在相互撕扯，世子师也不避嫌，就笑眯眯地和自家侍卫并肩而立，对撕打成一团的两位大人的身手进行品评。</p>
<p>只是这汉阳城中从来没有真正的清净可言，一年多来任崇载在东宫殿安安分分地教书也不妨碍流水一般参奏弹劾他的上疏。只因他被视作赵学洲的爪牙，在朋党之争当中他是个绝好的靶子，劣迹斑斑的经历几乎条条触犯儒家大忌，只是大多被领议政压了下来，否则任崇载大抵早被流放三次不止了。</p>
<p>赵学洲已经不再如早年一般常常将他召到府中进行训诫，一来任崇载面皮厚似城墙，不论他说什么都怡然自得；二来他如今安分守己，着实没什么错处，士林派的弹劾不过是醉翁之意不在酒，企图以任崇载打压他赵学洲罢了，即便任崇载真被流放也会有第二人被立为标靶。</p>
<p>但如今赵学洲再次在下朝后将任崇载召到自己的宅邸之中。郑武泽一路护送他到赵府，趾高气昂地吩咐门房赵六把马拴好，赵家小厮精明得很，满汉阳城都知道任崇载与自家侍卫的情分非比寻常，赵家大人又对任崇载格外器重，他一个门房又怎能怠慢了郑武泽呢？如今正是凛冬时节，忙将自己房中的小火炉搬出来给任府侍卫暖暖身子。</p>
<p>不过每次郑武泽在赵府门外等吏曹正郎时，赵六仍忍不住暗自感慨，人和人真是不同，同样是服侍人的命，也能有这样大的差距…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你自己看。”</p>
<p>当朝领议政的声音仍没什么起伏，挥手把桌上堆得小山一样的奏本扫落在地上，有几本直接滑到了任崇载面前。跪坐在堂下的那位不慌不忙地拈起来一本细细翻看，面不改色地又看了第二本、第三本，随后起身收拾起地上散落的奏疏，重新在领议政案上摆好。</p>
<p>他虽每日负责世子教习，朝中的动向也是尽收耳中。赵学洲近来向殿下提议扩充军队、增加军费开支，南防倭寇，北御女真。然而士林儒生怎能让他如愿？又把自己身上的陈年旧事一件件翻出来攻讦，几年下来这种奏疏他都看烂了，若让他自己参奏自己，他绝对能写得比任何一个看他扎眼的大臣都写得精彩。</p>
<p>“与几年前相比，奏疏的数目倒也不算多，”他向赵学洲行躬身一礼，“只是因我而耽误了领议政的大业，崇载实在于心有愧。”</p>
<p>“你还知道于心有愧？”赵学洲冷笑，“我坐上这个位子，就是为了宗庙社稷，兵不强又何以强国？但如今阻碍重重，皆因你而起，”他停顿了一瞬，向前倾身，“任崇载，你要如何谢罪？”</p>
<p>“崇载自知罪该万死，”他虽嘴上这么说，语气中却毫无悔意，仍是谈笑自若，毕恭毕敬，“只是大人英明，自然知道朝中诸臣意下所指非为崇载这区区小吏，而是要阻止日渐强大的海源赵氏。”</p>
<p>他听赵学洲不搭言，知道领议政心中明镜似的，于是接着往下说道：“我本身为罪臣，命如草芥不值一提，是生是死也无足轻重，真正的重中之重乃是大人的强军之计，崇载以为士林虽然迂腐，却也不至愚昧到不懂个中利害，换而言之，大人强军之计仍可实现。”</p>
<p>“说得轻巧，”赵学洲挥手示意任崇载不必拘礼，让他重新落座，“但只要此事由我提出，那帮穷酸书生就必定如蝗虫一般跳出来反对。”</p>
<p>任崇载呷了一口家人奉上的茶，听着那脚步声渐渐远去后方才悠悠开口，“大人忧国忧民，崇载拜服，只是大人上疏说要强军，紧接着便要从国库中讨要巨资，这强军之计便将被视为赵氏之言，儒生士林自然一拥而上，攻讦大人，”他微笑，和赵学洲记忆中五六年前相比除了蓄起胡须无甚分别，“但若大人能够探查各道军情，着深谙兵事之人实地走访，将各地方兵现况集结成册，据此提出改进扩充之法，那么这强军之计便成了实实在在的国家大计，不再是海源赵氏一家之言，如此一来即便士林派再对大人心怀怨怼也无以驳斥。”</p>
<p>难怪朝中人给他以奸臣的头衔，不过这也算是赵学洲重用他的原因之一。原本从地方再到兵曹的赵学洲依靠军功和威望一路升迁，但对于朋党之争可说得上深恶痛绝，与战场之上一样，对于敌人他从不手软，因而树敌颇多，也几乎没有回旋的余地。与他相反，任崇载从一入官场便在党争中展现出惊人的天赋，流水一般灵活游走于两党之间，儒生的出身让他精于话术和理学纲常，常能将士林派绕进自己的怪圈之中，气得七窍生烟又无法反驳。</p>
<p>而他自己也的确曾有过查访各地军情的想法，虽说几乎各道府州都有赵氏的眼线，但终归不能全信，地方官吏每年上报的奏疏更不可信，以至于即便如今立刻拨下军资也不定是流入哪个脏官囊中。任崇载所说倒不失为一个妙计，再加上赵范日刚刚及第不久，他有意让赵范日如自己当年一样在军事兵法上下功夫，日后也好委以重任，若是派他带人查访各道军情，也不失为一次历练。</p>
<p>“若是如此，我便派范日前去，带上几个得力的人手，着兵部为他们拟几个官职，从北向南探查。”</p>
<p>“大人果然英明果断，只是崇载有一事相求。”</p>
<p>领议政去端茶杯的手顿了一下，这倒是不常见，他鲜少听任崇载主动开口要求什么。</p>
<p>“此行艰险辛劳，加之范日公子年纪尚轻，对行伍中事尚不熟悉，”任崇载附身叩首，“崇载愿为大人举荐一人，此人熟谙军中诸事，身手敏捷，可随从范日公子。”</p>
<p>“你便说是谁罢。”赵学洲饶有兴趣地问道，自从朴琮元一案后任崇载几乎在朝中没什么交好的大臣，又能举荐谁呢。</p>
<p>“是在下府中的侍卫，郑武泽。”</p>
<p>房中一时间静得能听到赵府园中松柏摇动的沙沙声，赵学洲心头火起，挥手摔了本捧着的茶杯，青瓷碎了一地，茶香满室。</p>
<p>“你可真是忍痛割爱啊，”赵学洲怒极反笑，言语间不无讽刺，“任崇载，你还真被个男人勾得坏了天谷？我不杀他已经是格外开恩了，你还想让我重用吗？”</p>
<p>“我替他谢过大人不杀之恩，只是此事无关私情，恳请大人答允，是否合宜只待首次出访归来便可得知，”任崇载仍维持着跪拜的姿势，大有一副他不答应便不起身的架势，“我本也与兵判大人交好，又属大人门下，今后若有人置喙大人便全部推说是崇载因私废公，届时一切罪责皆由崇载承担，万望大人三思！”</p>
<p>赵学洲的怒意渐渐冷却下来，八道寻访之策是任崇载提出来的，若是这唯一所愿自己都不应允也怕他心生怨望，他是见识过任崇载的本事的，也明白只要自己不过分紧逼他也不至于将那套本事用在自己身上。况且此次由范日主领，若是那个郑武泽并无真才实干，他也能即刻得知。</p>
<p>换个方向考虑，任崇载能为出众，尤擅洞察人心、利用人的性情软肋，他如此看重郑武泽大概也不是无缘无故的。安排在任府的眼线换了几次，却成天也报不回有用的东西，倒不如借此机会让范日留心观察，看他到底只是个绣花枕头还是藏在任府的一只猛虎。</p>
<p>“好，我答应。”</p>
<p>叩首的姿势让赵学洲看不到任崇载脸上的笑容，只听见他郑重其事的谢恩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>郑武泽靠在官轿上等了半天，嗑着赵六送来的瓜子，脑子里过着这些天翻看的本朝兵书，同时也不无怀念地回想起共和国的武器库，以及宁边的核基地。距离任崇载向他提起那个构想以来已经一年多了，期间他被任崇载逼着翻阅了本朝和前朝的十数本兵书，以及从兵部借来的一些旧档。他当年被保卫部选中前赴北京有一点便是因为精通中文读写，却不想会在这种地方派上用场。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你真有办法说服姓赵的？”一年中他曾不止一次如此问过任崇载，被问到的那位却总是气定神闲地往他面前再放一本新的兵书，告诉他一切都在掌握之中。一年来朝中两党分歧更加尖锐，他亦不清楚其中有没有任崇载的煽风点火，但从他更勤谨地奔波于东宫殿和吏曹之间看来，若说他全然无辜，郑武泽也是不信的。</p>
<p>“冬去春来之时，冰面碎裂乃是大势所趋，”任崇载折了园中的一枝白梅，插在舍廊斋书柜上的瓷瓶中，凑近了去嗅幽暗的香味，“春天总要来临，我不过是往冰面上再投一块石子，加快这进程罢了，”他回郑武泽身旁坐下，伸手去翻他面前的书册，言语中却带了些决绝：</p>
<p>“不破不立。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>轿夫突然都站起身来行礼回到原位，他回头一看，任崇载满面春风地从府门中跨了出来。</p>
<p>看来这事儿成了。</p>
<p>碍于街市上的往来行人，任崇载只是走近时轻轻碰了下他的手而没有大的动作，满眼却是抑制不住的欢喜，倒真像是冰面破裂后流转的春波了。</p>
<p>“阿泽，我们回府。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>兵曹判书原是赵学洲于全罗南道抵御倭寇时的副将，由领议政一手提拔，看了从赵府送来的书信便火速拟了几个官职，又给了兵部的号牌。</p>
<p>赵家公子刚刚及第不久，正是年轻气盛、想着与父亲当年一样建功立业的时候。此次父亲交代的事情他原本格外热情，却在听到这建议的来源时冷了脸。</p>
<p>“任崇载？”</p>
<p>领议政听出他话语中明显的反感和抵触，斜了他一眼，开口道：“怎么？”</p>
<p>海源赵氏的继承人有些不屑和不甘地向后仰了仰头，垂了眼回话：“爹太听信任崇载的话了，他可是个背信弃义之人，甚至都算不上个男人…”</p>
<p>“够了，”赵学洲打断他的话，音量虽无大的变化，音调却低沉得吓人，宛如舍廊斋中打了个闷雷，“你再怎么看不起任崇载，他像你这么大时已经能帮我剪除朴琮元的党羽了，”见赵范日垂着头不再答言，赵学洲稍微放缓了语气，“你今后若要有大作为，必要懂得识人用人，而不是感情用事，因自身好恶品评他人终究难成大事。”</p>
<p>“是。”即便再不情愿，赵范日也不得不认同他爹。他比任崇载小不了几岁，总能觉察到父亲对那个声名狼藉的男人格外器重，心中常存不平，更何况那任崇载在府中豢养男宠，年近不惑也不成家、却又蓄起了胡子，生怕满汉阳城的人不知道他和他那个男宠情如夫妇，实在是让赵范日看了觉得厌恶。</p>
<p>“另外，”领议政稍一停顿，带了点莫测高深的玩味神色看向赵范日，“此次郑武泽侍卫也将与你同行。”</p>
<p>赵家长子显然愣了一下，想了半天也记不起赵家有个姓郑的侍卫，兵部和义禁府的武官他基本都知道，即便是东宫殿的世子翊卫中也没有叫这个名字的。</p>
<p>“这个郑武泽，就是任崇载的那个‘贴身’侍卫。”</p>
<p>他特意强调“贴身”二字，赵范日总算反应过来，旋即暴怒，但碍于父亲在面前又不好发作，赵学洲却能看出他气得脸都涨红了些。到底是年轻气盛，缺乏历练。领议政心中不满，他记得任崇载在二十三岁时已然能左右逢源、不露声色了。</p>
<p>“爹，我怎么能、我怎么能和这种委身人下的小倌共事？这是给海源赵氏的名声泼脏水！”</p>
<p>赵学洲也不喜欢郑武泽，他几次命令任崇载把这人杀了或者放逐，甚至威胁他若不了断便将他革职罢官，却次次得到的答复都是“恕下官不能从命”、“请大人降罪”，连让他刮了胡子这点都不肯妥协，全不像任崇载平日对他的恭敬顺从。连赵学洲都常常起疑，这侍卫该不会是个狐妖，竟把任崇载如此聪明世故之人勾得魂不守舍。不过几年下来领议政也就随他去了，只要那把他魂儿都勾去了的公狐狸不搞出什么出格的差池、任崇载仍能把他的吩咐一一办好，他也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。</p>
<p>“你是想忤逆我的话吗？”</p>
<p>赵范日见他爹面上似有怒色，一时间也没了脾气，“范日不敢。”</p>
<p>“那便不必多说了，我意已决，”赵学洲把兵部的名牌文牒和自己的名帖递到赵范日面前，“建功立业永远不能仅凭一张嘴，用礼仪虚名给自己作掩护，如此与那群儒生有什么分别？你若真觉得与他同行有辱赵家名声，便给他点颜色，让他领教海源赵氏的本事。”</p>
<p>赵范日接了文牒名帖，向父亲躬身一礼，“范日明白了，一定叫他知道，海源赵氏不是他能高攀得起的。”</p>
<p>“快到元旦了，”赵学洲转头望向园中的一片萧索，荷塘也早就冻得结实，“你们过完元夕便出发吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>郑武泽总说任崇载是被压榨劳力的劳动人民，却自以为是统治阶级。在听他讲了这些奇怪的名词寓意为何后，任崇载哭笑不得地承认好像是这么个理儿，“压榨”一词格外贴切。</p>
<p>“姓赵的之所以给你挡那些弹劾案，还不是为了能近一步压榨你？”从赵府回来把“例行公事”办过之后，郑武泽下床去拨了拨盆中的碳火，言语间不无嘲讽，“他可真是会算，省了给宫里那个找讲师的费用、省了请武师的费用、省了请礼仪老师的费用，更不用说人事部那边还省了一份副部长的工资，算盘打得真好。”说罢还鼓了鼓掌，仿佛真在夸奖赵学洲一样。</p>
<p>床上那个被他逗得发笑，伸长了手要他回来，郑武泽也知道他怕冷，认命地回去给他当贴身暖炉。</p>
<p>“阿泽不得妄言，领相大人忧国忧民，我也得为充盈国库尽绵薄之力。”</p>
<p>身侧的男人从鼻腔中哼了一声，手又去捞他散落下来的长发，在指尖绕成圈，“共和国好歹还规定每周休息两天，你这工作倒好，恨不得全年无休。”随后又嘟嘟囔囔地说些“难怪要被推翻”之类的话。</p>
<p>“阿泽是嫌平日里一人在府中寂寞吗？”怀里那个抬起头，笑盈盈地看着他，胡子蹭到他肩上有些发痒。郑武泽指指桌上的一摞兵书，“你也没给我寂寞的机会啊？”这话听起来有些无奈，来到宣祖朝这些年，他发现任崇载算准了自己吃软不吃硬，再不愿去做的事但凡任崇载笑眯眯地夸他两句也就不情不愿地去做了。还有种现代人的胜负心时时作祟，总觉得若是任崇载本来觉得他能做什么而他实际做不来是种无法容忍的耻辱。</p>
<p>啧，真是奸臣。</p>
<p>任崇载在他怀里舒适地伸了个懒腰，伴随着绵长的一声呵欠，随后又缩回他怀中，懒洋洋地闭了眼小憩，“好在要到元旦了，否则我还真有点吃不消，日日进宫去还要往吏曹跑，的确是劳动人民了。”</p>
<p>郑武泽听他用自己所熟悉的词汇笑出声来，任崇载的学习能力的确出人意料。不过反过来想想他都来到任府七年了，若是任崇载还没习惯他这套话语体系他就真要质疑古代朝鲜的状元是怎么评的了。明知道赵家的眼线就趴在门外，任崇载也不怕让他把自己的抱怨听了去，赵学洲这些方面他还是了解的，不会因小失大。</p>
<p>“啧，姓赵的没去管户曹真是你们的一大损失，否则哪至于这么穷？一下就能把每年的公务员工资预算削减三分之二。”</p>
<p>任崇载笑了半天，突然转过脸来正色道：“选拔儒生、任用官吏，这都是我们吏曹的职责，”细长的眼眯起来看他，“阿泽是在暗讽我吗？”</p>
<p>“…公务员多点也挺好的，至少不会过分剥削个别劳动力。”</p>
<p>赵家的眼线听着房里的嬉笑和再次传出的床榻吱呀声，垂头丧气地回后院中帮府中家人洒扫院落、整理年货。</p>
<p>说郑武泽私议领相么…领相大人都听烦了，还是报任崇载对公事劳碌多有抱怨吧。</p>
<p>零星的雪花落下来，越来越多地将汉阳城覆盖，舍廊斋中芙蓉帐暖，任府和汉阳一样，即将迎接又一个春天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>元夕当晚任府中呈现出一派不寻常的景象，侍女仆役笑笑闹闹，领了大人给的赏钱欢天喜地在府里吃酒祈福，或是上街置办些喜欢的玩意儿。但任家家主所在的舍廊斋内却是寂静一片，这在任崇载难得的空闲时间中是很不常见的。</p>
<p>郑武泽简单收拾了行李，此次出行不方便携带手枪，想来也不会有要用到枪的地方，还是只带两柄刀便可。任崇载一直斜倚在床榻上翻书，郑武泽却能感到一向读书仔细的这位不时往自己这边瞟，书页翻动的频率也比平时慢了不少。</p>
<p>“怎么，不舍得我去？”东西收拾停当，出行的黑色戎服先前由侍女也都送了来，只等明天出发了。郑武泽转身不无调笑地如此问他，床上那位只是含笑摇摇头，合了书放到一旁，侧卧托腮看着他。</p>
<p>“只是想到…阿泽不请自来也有七年多了，此次出访前竟从未离开过我左右，是我太圈着你了。”</p>
<p>郑武泽这次不再是冷笑或嘲笑，而是切切实实露齿笑起来，任崇载不明就里，只看他检查了一圈门窗和铃铛，随后来到自己身边。</p>
<p>“我要是真想走，你以为凭你这两下子圈得住我？”</p>
<p>这些年郑武泽越发能说会道了，有时竟也让任崇载不知如何是好，想想初来乍到被自己欺负得毫无还手之力只能气得跳脚的郑武泽，他还真有些怀念。</p>
<p>“此次出访一定要小心在意，赵范日的性子是出了名的跋扈，你要想好怎么…”</p>
<p>郑武泽听他又将这些天重复了多次的话拿出来絮叨，不禁有些恼，翻身把平时给世子和国家操心、现在又给自己操心的士大夫卷进怀里，贴着他耳畔开口道：“你再说我都要背下来了，能不能说点别的？”语气中带了点调笑，手也不怀好意地摸上怀中人的大腿，“或者做点别的？”</p>
<p>被搂着的那个毫不客气地回敬他：“若是今晩做点别的，明日你该起不来了。”</p>
<p>“七年了，哪次做完第二天早上是我赖着不愿上朝？”</p>
<p>“郑武泽！”世子师的咬牙切齿化成唇齿纠缠——也算另一种咬牙切齿了，郑武泽全数接纳，笑声闷闷地从胸膛滚出来，震颤传递到任崇载身上，倒像是扰了心脉。</p>
<p>郑武泽铁了心要掌握这一次的主导权，不顾任崇载企图翻上来的意图依靠占上风的力量将他压制在身下，这一次他有自己的打算。</p>
<p>原本一切都很正常，与他们的任何一次交合一样水乳交融、琴瑟和谐，但等情事到了后半段时任崇载却发现情况有些不对，郑武泽本来顶得他舒服得要化掉，此时却静止不动，看得出他也难耐得很，任崇载更是心痒焦躁，本想自己来动，身上这人却狠狠掐着他的腰，不让他移动分毫。</p>
<p>“阿泽…动一动啊…”他软了嗓音在耳旁叫他，讨好地亲吻郑武泽的脸颊，细细密密地将吻印上去，这男人的自制力却强到可怕，竟能硬生生平稳了气息，一副公事公办的口吻：</p>
<p>“接下来，我问你答，答对了我就动，答错了就不动，明白了吗？”</p>
<p>郑武泽又搬出来他过去在保卫部审讯犯人时的口气和神色，若是体内没塞着硬邦邦的那根东西，任崇载可能真信了他的邪，以为他像脸上那样冷淡倨傲。他曾见过郑武泽拷问混进府中的细作，当时只觉得有种残忍的美感和无可救药的吸引力，还曾几次企图央求郑武泽对自己如法炮制，却总被郑武泽拒绝。不想竟选在这一晚，以这种方式，任崇载虽然暗自后悔，却仍然被这种公事公办的语气撩拨得更硬了些。</p>
<p>“郑武泽…”听见他又开始咬牙切齿，身上那个坏心地轻微动了动，顶端极慢地从那一处轧过去，磨得他浑身颤抖，耳边还是公事公办的询问，问他听明白了吗。</p>
<p>“明白了…”</p>
<p>“正月十五，朝鲜民主主义人民共和国，国家安全保卫部第二局科长郑武泽，正在审问李朝吏曹正郎任崇载。”虽然李朝没有录音笔，但既然决定做戏便要做足全套。他曾详细给任崇载讲过他在共和国的官职军衔，以及保卫部和海外安全科都是些什么，因而对这些名词任崇载并不陌生，反而因为异域感而在床第间显得更加…郑武泽教他的那个词怎么说来着，性感？</p>
<p>“首先，任大人知不知道吃饭前要做什么？”</p>
<p>平日里这些琐事从不用任崇载操心，如今在这种脑子混沌一片的状态下想一下子回想起来更是无稽之谈，他发现自己引以为傲的记忆力被情欲折腾得无法运转，想了半天才想起郑武泽指的是什么。</p>
<p>“要先…嗯…验毒…”</p>
<p>审讯人嘴上说着不动，实际是极慢地在那一点附近碾压，让他连将欲望平复下去的机会都没有，只能无力地瘫软着，任人宰割。</p>
<p>“很好，那么这验毒的东西在哪、怎么验？请任大人说说看。”</p>
<p>任崇载气得想咬他一口，他也的确这么做了，猛地起身咬上郑武泽的肩膀，随后又无力地摔回床上。没想到被咬的这位不怒反笑，只是动了动腰让他松口，“居然还有力气攻击审讯人啊，不愧是任大人。”</p>
<p>虽然不信佛鬼神道，受刑之人仍觉得郑武泽可能是自己的业报，果然做奸臣有做奸臣的报应吗？非要派个从天而降的人折磨他。</p>
<p>“东西在枕芯里，将汤汁滴上后数十下若无变色即可，”他扯着男人的衣襟将他拽到自己面前，眯起眼威胁他，“你若是再不动…明日走了便不必再回来。”</p>
<p>郑武泽看他眼尾带红，显然是被自己折腾得难以自持，明明是因情欲而被逼出来的泪水这样看来竟有些凄楚决然的意味，只是他了解任崇载，兴头上再狠或者再好听的话都说得出来，还真是大丈夫能屈能伸啊。因而一点也不怕他威胁，只是要分心控制着自己不要被任崇载过分紧致湿热的后穴夹得射出来。</p>
<p>“回答正确，那么再请问任大人，睡前该做什么？”</p>
<p>睡前…睡前…他们现在不就是在做睡前该做的事吗？任崇载绝望地把头向后仰去，喘息中伴随着哀叹，若是郑武泽如此发问必定是他平时不会做而郑武泽会亲自去做的事情，擦枪吗？显然不是。睡前…睡前，睡前到底要做什么！任崇载自识字以来不论背诵还是与人争论从没遇到过这样难以应答的时候，审讯人见他被自己磨得苦不堪言，虚情假意地低头去吻他脸上那枚痣，被身下人气急败坏地推开。如今作祟的已不知是情欲还是被无法回答问题激起的胜负欲，他终于在看到窗沿的铃铛时想起，明明就是郑武泽才做过的事，他刚刚却怎么也想不起来。</p>
<p>“要检查窗沿的铃铛，确保都能发出声响，门窗上锁…”</p>
<p>“答对了，”埋在任崇载体内的东西终于又动起来，他却仍继续说下去，“我走后，床帐上也要系上铃铛才能入睡，床头要放匕首…”</p>
<p>“阿泽真是…”耳边的声音柔和下来，刚刚还恨不得把他赶出去的那位现在又搂着他不愿撒手，心满意足地喟叹，“细致入微。”</p>
<p>被推迟多时的顶峰到来，直抵天谷的颤栗让他听不清楚郑武泽在耳旁又说了些什么，只觉得抱着自己的一双手臂紧得令人眩晕。半月，说长也长，说短也短，只是有所不为也有所必为，他从来为自己的好恶而活，如今也算是破天荒第一回，为了些他过去嗤之以鼻的东西而规划筹谋，还把郑武泽也卷了进来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>许是这场情事过于费神，任崇载难得睡得安稳，只是醒来见天光大亮，却有哪里和平时不同。往旁边一摸，身侧的被衾已经冷了，放在床旁的包袱和刀也都不见踪迹，任崇载翻身下床，外袍鞋袜也顾不上穿，只着中衣便开了门，门外的家人见他穿得单薄，急忙忙要进屋给他拿披肩。任崇载却顾不上化雪之时的寒冷，只抓着她问郑武泽去哪儿了。</p>
<p>“侍卫大人两个时辰前便走了，特意叮嘱我们不得吵醒大人。”</p>
<p>走得这样早啊…任崇载有些怅然地应了声，这才觉出寒冷，好在家人已将披风取来给他披上。</p>
<p>“早饭用过了吗？”</p>
<p>“是，厨房的人一宿没睡，一直准备好了餐食等侍卫大人用过了才下去休息。”</p>
<p>任崇载点点头，这几年府里的人事调度郑武泽多有参与，和府中人的关系也奇迹般处得不错，按他的话说府中仆役都是“被统治阶级剥削的辛勤的劳动人民”……想太远了，他笑起来，打消自己脑中的纷纷扰扰。</p>
<p>“不过，请问大人，侍卫大人这次要去多久啊？”</p>
<p>小侍女来了几年，本是无依无靠的孤儿，如今只把任府当家，也爱说爱笑，有什么便问什么。</p>
<p>“半月而已，”他如此回答，仍是光着脚到了院中，踩进尚未消融的积雪，看向围墙之上北方的天空，复又加上一句，不知是说给谁听的，“半月而已。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>约定的碰面地点是汉阳城东门，兵部给备好了马匹，郑武泽到时，赵范日和其他几个同行者都已经到了。</p>
<p>除赵范日一人外，其余几个从着装上看有年轻武官，也有和自己一样是官吏家中侍卫的装扮，大抵是兵部和赵府拨来的人。郑武泽不是第一次见赵范日，可前几次连打照面都算不上，要么是在街上擦肩而过，要么是他在赵府门前等任崇载时他刚好回府。只是赵家大公子对他似乎不屑一顾到了看他一眼都觉得脏了眼的地步，只是趾高气昂地从他身边走过去，也不知把下巴扬起来给谁看。</p>
<p>郑武泽也不生气，虽不愿承认，他所出身的家庭在共和国也算得上是权贵门第，像赵范日这样的年轻小子他见多了，他自己当年在军校中只会比他更加嚣张。</p>
<p>赵范日骑在马上，和其他人一样是一身黑色的戎服，又是用下巴看着他，在他所见过的李朝人中赵范日的身量算是高的，只比自己稍矮一点。郑武泽发现自己是唯一一个没戴笠帽的人，也好，戴了帽子能显得高些。</p>
<p>队伍中一个素不相识的年轻人开口，看打扮是赵府的人。</p>
<p>“你是哪个？”</p>
<p>“郑武泽。”</p>
<p>听到他没有敬语也没有谦称，语调听来漫不经心，也不自报家门，甚至连马都不下，赵范日更对这个任崇载的“贴身”侍卫厌恶得牙痒，竟敢在他面前没大没小的。</p>
<p>“啊呀！原来是吏曹任大人的侍卫，久仰了。”</p>
<p>这年轻人故意强调了“吏曹任大人”几字，小队中传出些狭促的笑声和窃窃私语，赵范日脸上的笑意更显得恶劣，他的马不知是不是通了主人的性，也摇头晃脑地刨了两下地。</p>
<p>郑武泽早就清楚他和任崇载的事传得满城皆知，因而并不气恼，见他们笑也跟着笑了笑。天快亮了，再不出发就有些晚了。</p>
<p>“笑够了就出发吧，”他抖了抖缰绳，不紧不慢地从队中穿过去，只是到赵范日身旁停了下，“不过，要是出来只是为了玩，就留在这儿笑吧。”</p>
<p>他知道对付这种自以为是的小子该怎么办，他们只会向比自己还要强硬的人弯腰，幸运的是他从来都不是个软弱的人。</p>
<p>果不其然，被他甩在身后的人咒骂了几句便催马跟上来，在城门洞外横在他马前。</p>
<p>“我才是此次的领队，你一个贱民也敢到我跑到我马前。”</p>
<p>“哦，我看公子迟迟不动，还以为公子的马不行，或是不认路，这才想代劳。”</p>
<p>守城的兵卒正要结束自己的值守，本来困得瞌睡连连，现下全都好奇地抱着看热闹的心态往这边瞧。赵范日咬了咬牙，想起父亲的话，这一路上必要给这不知天高地厚的家伙点教训，看他还能不能如此嚣张。只是不能在城门处，若叫爹知道了又要说他行事鲁莽。</p>
<p>看着赵范日一马当先的背影和拍马跟随的其他人，郑武泽感觉到这趟行程会有些趣味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>汉阳城外向北基本是平原丘陵，还要再走一天才能见到山地。积雪化了些，天气仍然冷冽。赵范日看来很想把他甩掉，在队前把马赶得飞快，后面跟着的人也苦不堪言。郑武泽看着他又好气又好笑，打马上前嘲讽他：“你是赶路还是逃跑？这么跑是想把马累死还是把人累死？”</p>
<p>赵公子猛地拉缰绳驻了马，白马的前蹄都提起来，看来是呼哧带喘。他下令就地休息，给马喂些草料，同时仍对郑武泽看都不看一眼。郑武泽也乐得轻松，选了块干净石头坐下，摘了水囊来小口喝着。一个白净的长脸青年来和他搭话，听他说自己是兵判的儿子，被爹派出来多去涨涨见识。</p>
<p>听他是兵判的儿子，郑武泽心里有了个大致判断，兵判和任崇载交好，又同听命于海源赵氏，虽然朴氏一案后碍于朝中士林无法多加往来，却也对任崇载也多有照应。只是兵判属赵学洲手下，他的儿子和赵范日大致也有私交，兵判派他同行看来也有从中调和之意。二十出头的小孩要面对这般两难的境地，郑武泽又觉得有趣又有些怜悯地和他闲聊了几句。</p>
<p>“果然贯会谄媚的小倌啊，这么会儿已经勾搭起兵判家的公子了，”赵范日背着手踱步过来，站到那年轻人身后，“子梧啊，还是离这种人远点，免得回去你爹要怪我没看好你。”</p>
<p>“大哥，不是…”李子梧本要再说什么，却被赵范日扯着肩膀拉到身后，仿佛郑武泽是什么洪水猛兽，他是个挺身而出的英雄。</p>
<p>这般难听的话让周围人都呆愣了一下，郑武泽没听明白他说了什么，却也知道不是什么好词。</p>
<p>“说点儿人话，什么是小倌？”一路到现在他已经不觉得赵范日有趣了，只觉得这小子分外烦人，不识大体，语气也变冲了些，不耐烦地皱了眉。</p>
<p>听他不复城门前的毫不在意，赵范日更加得意，居高临下地稍附身对坐着的郑武泽开口：“你竟连小倌都听不明白？果然是当局者迷啊，”李子梧仍要上来劝，又被赵范日推开，笑得像只露出獠牙的狼，“记好了，小倌就是被人肏屁股的。”</p>
<p>鼻梁上骤然一痛，赵范日整个人向后仰去，全靠身后兵判家的公子扶了一下才没摔到地上。周围的随从都看傻眼了，一时间也不知道该做些什么，只看赵家公子脸上见了红，血滴滴答答地落在地上的积雪表面，扎眼得很。这一拳来得太快也太结实，赵范日甚至连反应的时间也没有，等他连忙摆开架势郑武泽已经站起身来冲着他又出了第二拳。这个“小倌”臂力大得惊人，这拳虽然被他挡下却硌得骨头生疼，下一拳又立刻冲向小腹，这种直白的出拳和他见过的拳法皆不相同，却也不是单靠力气的外行。</p>
<p>可惜他没有时间考虑那么多，本想以同样的直拳让郑武泽脸上挂彩，却被对方伸手挡开，随后几乎是一瞬间自己的右肩被牢牢钳住，面前之人转身下蹲，以自己为轴，手上狠狠一拽赵范日的右臂将他整个从地上拔起。赵范日觉得自己的手臂快被扯下去了，眼前世界颠倒，双脚也离了地，后背结结实实地撞在了雪地上，眼前是一片苍茫茫的青天。正当他摔得发懵时，耳边锵啷一声，腰刀出鞘横在他颈上，从这个位置看郑武泽高得吓人，眼中的寒光不知道是被刀刃反进去的还是怎的，像某种蛰伏在黑暗中的兽类。</p>
<p>“看来只有暴力能让你放尊重点儿啊，”刀刃不客气地直接抵上他的脖子，把皮肤压得凹进去一块，赵家跟来的侍从也都拔了刀，郑武泽四下看了一圈，讥笑道，“怪不得赵大人要给你配这么多侍卫，我还以为赵家大公子是个多厉害的主儿，这么看来只是个狂妄的小崽子啊。”</p>
<p>“放开公子！”侍卫们喊得气势震天，也怕这个看起来不计后果的大个子真对公子做出些什么，因而只是拔了刀而不上前。李子梧急得直转圈，一会儿给郑武泽赔不是，一会儿催着赵范日快些道个歉。可惜这两个性子都倔得很，谁也不肯让步，就这么僵持着。</p>
<p>赵范日不是没被人用刀指着脖子过，只是躺在地上被用刀架着这还是第一次，他知道郑武泽不会伤自己，却被周围这一双双眼睛盯得连脖子都红起来。后背被雪濡湿了一片，他却被羞耻烧得丝毫不觉寒冷，自己儿时便和爹上过战场，大些后原本在汉阳的两班子弟中论起身手也称得上数一数二，却不想输得如此狼狈。青年的一双眼瞪着他，似乎气得说不出话，他的自尊心不允许他用自己爹来威胁郑武泽，但也无法开口服软。</p>
<p>“凭你也敢对我动刀？”</p>
<p>郑武泽非常想上脚踩他，想了想复杂的朝堂关系还是忍住了。只是蹲下身来，刀刃向上抬了抬，刀身将赵范日的下颌托起来，一张脸上笑意更浓，只是懒洋洋的一双眼睛仍闪烁着兴奋又不祥的光。</p>
<p>“喂，兔崽子，要和我共事最好把嘴放干净点，”他伸手紧紧扣住赵范日的右肩，刚刚那一拽让关节处有些轻微脱臼，赵范日强忍着才没哼出声来，这次换郑武泽蔑视他了，“习武不精也就算了，怎么礼仪也这么差？你们士大夫不是最讲究礼数吗？”</p>
<p>“郑大哥，”李子梧也不在乎尊卑有别，直接与他兄弟相称，甚至赔了笑脸，“范日大哥不是有意冒犯的，您打也打了，还请高抬贵手。”</p>
<p>郑武泽也懒得再和他拉扯这许多，他也不指望赵范日能给他道歉。临行前任崇载早和他讲了赵范日的性子，心高气傲又脸皮薄得要命，却也不算个坏人。他起身收了刀自行上马，活动了几下肩颈，这几下子倒是把筋骨舒展开了，随后掉转马头看向推开来扶他的侍卫、晃晃悠悠站起身来的赵范日。心里的气出了，他又变回自由散漫的样子，“要是能跟就跟上来，跟不上趁早带着你的人回汉阳，告诉你爹我打了你让他给任崇载革职或者把我杀了，”他转头看向李子梧，“你也别怕，他出了事怪不到你头上。”</p>
<p>看着郑武泽骑马慢悠悠向前走的背影，赵范日心头火起之余也被他的几句话困在中央，他天性要强，已经输得如此狼狈，若是就这么跑回汉阳岂不是如丧家之犬？怎能让爹看见自己这副模样，而且也怕被李子梧看扁了，硬是甩开来搀扶自己的赵府家人，忍着各处的疼痛翻身上马，一路跑得飞快，势必要追上郑武泽。</p>
<p>李子梧和家人相看无言，只得跟着催马跟上，一路向北而行，想着三日内到达平安北道。</p>
<p>真是棘手…李家大公子边骑马边觉得头疼不已，来回总要有半个月，这才出城不到两个时辰便结下了梁子，若是他能调节了这两人的矛盾，回来怕是让他出使明国都绰绰有余。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>